Merry UnBirthday
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: One-shot. Sena's been trailing Hiruma all day and the blonde would really like to know why.


FASH: Sort of inspired by how in Alice in Wonderland they celebrate your unbirthday. Even if we don't know when Hiruma's birthday actually is, we still need to celebrate it somehow.

Disclaimer: If I owned it I would know when Hiruma's birthday was, thus I wouldn't be writing him an unbirthday fic on Sena's birthday.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Hiruma rolled his eyes and paused mid-step, hardly able to control the urge to scream in frustration as Sena jumped into a small patch of bushes in a terribly loud way in an effort to try and conceal himself.

The brunette had been following him around all day. At first Hiruma just figured he had a question he was a bit nervous to ask and decided that the tailing would end faster if he just let the shrimp build up the courage to approach him and ask, instead of wasting ammo shooting at him and demanding he get it over with.

Apparently that wasn't the reason though, because Sena was still following him around in his obviously novice way.

'He would be the most pathetic fucking assassin or spy to ever get killed within minutes of the start of his mission.' The blonde thought to himself dryly before whirling around.

Fuck conserving his ammo, it's not like he didn't normally unleash a rain of bullets on multiple people everyday anyways.

"Oi, fucking shrimp, I know you're there!" He called out as he shot around the shrubbery Sena had attempted to conceal himself in, a smirk growing on his face when the younger boy shrieked and finally ran into view.

"Now why don't you tell me why you've been following me around, as obvious about it as a damn elephant, all day long?"

"W-well." Sena stuttered and held something close against his chest in a curious fashion. "Y-you see. I figured that, since, you know, we don't know your, ah..." Sena took a cautious step back, as if that one step would miraculously take him out of Hiruma's firing range.

"Your birthday, I thought it would be nice-"

"Get to the point, fucking shrimp, why have you been following me around?" Hiruma ground out, annoyed that the brunette couldn't just answer his question directly.

"This is for you! Everyone said that since it was my idea I should be the one to give it to you!" Sena finally managed to get out, holding out an envelope for the taking, bowing over slightly, his cheeks flushed and his eyes nervously staring at the ground.

For a moment Hiruma's mind treacherously thought: 'What the fuck, a love letter?' But he quickly dismissed the idea.

Even if this looked a hell of a lot like some sort of confession scene from some girly show.

"And what exactly is that?" Hiruma asked tightly, his finger on the trigger beginning to twitch.

Sena looked up worriedly and shuffled forward, hands still outstretched, bidding him to take the envelope.

"I-it's a c-card."

"Oh really? I couldn't tell." Hiruma rolled his eyes and reached out his hand to snatch the envelope away from Sena.

The brunette had disappeared from sight by the time Hiruma flipped it around to read the words on the envelope, although he could still feel a pair of eyes watching him.

'A Very Merry Un-Birthday To You?' He cocked an eyebrow before opening up the envelope and drawing out the card, which had a similar message on the front.

He then flipped the card open, his eyes drawn to the longest message, written out in Sena's printing.

'Just because we don't know when your birthday is doesn't mean we shouldn't let you know how much you mean to us. I'm grateful that you were born in my lifetime so that I could come to be your team mate and friend. Sena.'

Similar sorts of messages from his other team mates were written all around the inside of the card, along with a couple generic happy birthday wishes.

"Keh." Hiruma closed the card, slipped it back into the envelope and carefully deposited it into his school bag and began to walk away.

"If you ever say something like that in public." He started loudly, knowing that Sena was still within hearing range. "I'll shoot you dead."

"Understood, Hiruma-san!" A faint voice answered him.


End file.
